


The Pauper App

by BizarreJoe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cuckolding, F/M, Large Cock, M/M, Mind Control, Muslim Character, Nudism, Reality Altering Phone App, Revenge, Small Penis, loyal wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BizarreJoe/pseuds/BizarreJoe
Summary: Michael has what people would consider a perfect life, he however considers it boring and empty. He would have never expected to receive an App that would allow him to change the world to be just perfect for him.
Relationships: Michael Stephens/Sarah Cox
Kudos: 18





	The Pauper App

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made for a friend that requested it back in December. Sorry for taking so long dude.

Michael Stephenswas a successful guy, no one could deny that. Six figure job, office with a view from the highest floor in the building he worked on, and a wife so hot that she scorched the ground she walked on. There was little that he could say he needed in life. He had basically everything that a man could want, he was happy, he truly was, but there was a part of his life in which he felt sorely lacking, that was, his sex life. 

Now, this wasn't his wife's fault, she did her best to please him, in any sort of way he wanted, and she was loyal, maybe even to a fault. Sometimes he thought that maybe that was the problem, even though she was anything but vanilla there were just so many times that he could have his asshole frenched before it became yet another part of the routine. 

Who knows, maybe he just had very high standards. All he knew for certain is that in this life, he had no real reasons to complain. But that If he could, he would wish for a way to change his life for the better. To achieve that true satisfaction that he so desperately wanted. 

In the later hours of a fateful afternoon, he let out a hopeless sigh, not knowing that during that same night, his wishes would be answered in the most unexpected of ways. He already had received it, yet he wouldn’t find out about it until 1AM, when, after leaving his very satisfied wife to sleep, he took his phone and exited the room, walked down the stairs and sat slouched on the couch. 

He tended to have these problems sleeping. Maybe it was the post nut clarity, maybe it was the relative emptyness that he felt whenever he was done fucking. He loved seeing his wife's happy face. But he couldn't avoid feeling in a rut after it was all said and done. Like it had become yet another part of the routine. Just like what he was doing at the time, laying on the couch, browsing netflix, looking for something that could help him get to sleep.

After noticing the abundance of generic action schlock, cartoons that all looked the same, the same copy/pasted romance movie but with different names and protagonists of different races, and dramas that had nothing to offer except being about a main character that was somewhere in the disabled spectrum. 

"So much for defeating cable" he said to no one, before closing the app.

It wasn’t an instant realization; it actually took him a few swipes around his home screen before he noticed the new icon. A black silhouette of a king’s crown, not recognizing it, he thought that it may have been an adware that installed itself while he wasn’t looking. Thinking that it wasn’t an issue he simply just dragged it through the screen to the delete option and pressed yes, when asked if he really wanted to delete it. 

When the icon disappeared michael wondered to himself why the hell did programmers left such a question programmed in. The process to delete something on a phone was relatively arcane, no matter the method used, there is no easy way to delete something, so why leave it in if there is no way that you can delete something unintentionally. 

As he was thinking about this irrelevant conundrum, he looked down at his phone to see that the icon was back. He deleted it again, quicker this time, and again, and again, and again. Each time it came back, he deleted it with a different method. By the fourth one, he was annoyed, my the sixth one, he was mad. He decided not to wait for a seventh, and immediately turned it off and pressed the necessary button combination to turn it on in recovery mode, he then went to the options, forced a factory reset and turned it back on. 

To his mortifying surprise, the phone skipped the boot up screen, and turned back on, with the Crown App being the only option. Mad, but trying to avoid throwing away his phone, he tried to slide it to delete it again, but as soon as he touched it, the app opened on its own. 

He tried to force the phone to shut down, but it didn’t, instead, the application booted up with a fancy animation, filled with gilded royal patterns in golds, purples and black tones. Three seconds in, a big crown appeared in the middle of the screen. Below it, words appeared, and only disappeared when Michael was done reading them, giving him the impression that the app was talking directly to him.

And it was. It said to him. 

  
  


**_Hail, Michael Stephens._ **

**_You have been chosen._ **

**_Out of three hundred million candidates, you alone were picked to be one of the seven regents._ **

**_We have decided that only someone of your qualities will be able to rule._ **

**_No one will have a say above you._ **

**_How do you rule, is entirely up to you._ **

**_Because ruling is your Divine right._ **

**_We, the trinity, decree it so._ **

  
  


Michael rolled his eyes at how gaudy the message was, but as soon as the message was done, something else took its place. A more “app-like” FAQ and a list of rules.

**What is the king’s app?**

This model of the King’s app allows all of your desires to be realized through real-life hacks. We have a huge variety of options from which you may choose, we encourage you to use them to live like a king. 

**About the Types of Options.**

You may use about any option in the King’s App interface to force another person to do whatever you want. The desired target’s mind and body will be under your complete control. The options in this App have the power to both make and ruin people’s lives. Use this App only to your discretion, as it’s only purpose is to please you and you alone.

**Using an option on a target.**

Simply select any option you wish to use on a target. All options affect the real world immediately. Any human, group or animal is able to be affected by the App, their identity, tastes and recommended options will appear on a list once clicked on their listing.

**About Point and Deadlines.**

Previous versions of the King’s App worked on a point and deadline system. This version has gotten rid of the need for that. Every option is available from the start, and will last until the user orders the app to stop.

**Deleting the App.**

This App cannot be deleted or uninstalled. In the event that the device it is installed in becomes damaged or lost, the app will automatically transfer to whatever new device the user owns. If the user cannot afford a new phone, the trinity will mail them one shortly. 

**Customer Service.**

This app has no bugs, failures or imperfections, as such it requires no customer service. Read the options’ instructions and use them accordingly, no customer service will be necessary if you do. If the App determines that the user is illiterate, it will read the instructions instead.

**Transferring the App to another user.**

This App was created and delivered by the trinity to seven people in the world who were considered worthy, as such only the chosen can use it. Transferring the App to another person is impossible, and it will remain as the only thing that this app is unable to do.

**Extra note:**

This concludes the FAQ. Press anywhere to use the app proper.

  
  
  


He had a hearty chuckle at how professional, yet fantastical everything sounded, someone must have spent a good few dollars making everything look this nicely. A feeling that only grew as he dug around it. It was way too clean and well designed to just be a Chinese data miner or ad scheme. Whoever was role-playing when they made it they played their role well and stuck to their inner lore because there was nothing that would be in a regular virus app in this one. 

  
  


It was so strange, he indulged his inner child's curiosity and went around the options, exploring the app as much as he could. It wasn’t exactly a normal looking app. The only thing in the help section was the FAQ, it didn’t even show a version or publisher. He took a look at the options again, this time reading each one. He still didn't believe any of what was said, but indulging in it entertained him and 15 minutes later it was enough to tire him enough to make him sleepy. 

Reading through the options was funny, they went from entirely mundane like giving him a cut of their earnings as tax, to ludicrous stuff like making it so every man or woman (or both) that laid eyes upon him felt the overwhelming impulse to get naked and masturbate right then and there. There even was an option to introduce your own instructions, with the only requirement being specificity (because according to itself, the app was very literal in the execution of the instructions). After yawning, he decided to indulge his inner thirteen year old, and picked one option. Invisibility.

It said:

The user will not actually be invisible, he or she will however not be able to be seen, heard or processed by anyone. If the user takes something within another person's field of view, the object will look as if it has disappeared out of thin air, however the people who saw this happen will cease to remember it's existence the moment this happened. Any contact with the user will be dismissed as a mistake, tripping over something or any other form of self blame. 

It was so childish, and that's why he picked it. Because there has never been a teen that didn't want this power. He knew it wouldn't happen, he wasn't a naive idiot, but he just decided to pick it for a laugh before sleeping. He powered down the screen and put the phone on the coffee table. Deciding that if he couldn’t get rid of the virus, he would just get rid of the phone and get another one the next day. 

He put his head on one of the cushions and fell asleep almost instantly, his sleep was smooth, but dreamless. He woke up nine hours later when the sun hit him straight on the face, it was an annoying way to wake up but he looked for it by sleeping here. So without complaints or groans he woke up and started walking around. 

He walked to his room, and went through the closet he took a different pair of boxers, replaced the one he had on, and put on a new pair of pants, he put on his undershirt before he started to put on the rest of his suit. Looking at the mirror in the closet, he noticed that his wife was waking up, he greeted her, but she didn't respond, thinking that she was in another mood because he hadn't slept with her the previous night, he thought nothing of it. He finished dressing up, and exited the room. 

Michael went down the stairs, to his kitchen and had a light breakfast. Looking at the time, decided that it was time to go, so he did but not before picking up his phone from the table. He got in his car, and drove away. The schedule for the day was pretty simple. He would go to that wizkid's repair shop to get his dad's old Rolex back before going to the office and spending another boring day in front of a computer screen. 

The traffic today was pretty light, so he actually managed to get there fairly quickly, he went into the store and had to call the technician to the counter. Multiple times actually, it was really strange because it wasn't like them to miss any customers, they didn't get that many to begin with. Eventually this young looking 20 something came out and went to the register. Michael tried to talk to her, but she didn't respond at all.

Michael wasn't a person that was very quick to anger, but the fact that he was talking straight to her and she did not respond to anything he was saying pissed him off. At one point he was straight up screaming to her face and she was just looking at him as if he wasn't there with the same resting bitch face that she had when she sat down. 

Straight up furious, Michael did something unbecoming of him. He slapped her In the face, yelling "listen to me dammit!". He hit her with such force that she actually fell to the ground. Realizing what he did he promptly tried to help her, but once again, it was as if he wasn’t there. The clerk was just mumbling about how these chairs weren’t made like they used to before. 

It was at that moment when the Stephens boy remembered something. It was as if he was invisible to her, just like he had imputed into the phone last night. He quickly rummaged to his clothes to get his phone out, then opened the app. It was in the same screen he had left it the previous night, marking the invisibility option as activated, still incredulous about how any of this could be possible, he pressed the option again to deactivate it. 

As If it was magic, the clerk looked up to find him there. "Hey, when did you get here? I didn't hear the door."

He was speechless for a whole five seconds, before saying "I just got here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that this stupid chair gave up and I fell face first. I'll just rub something on it before it gets swollen."

"Oh…" knowing the real reason as to why her face was going to do that, he didn't know how to continue this awkward conversation, so he went straight to the point "is my clock ready?"

She looked as if she had just snapped back into consciousness before she said "right right that. Yours is order J-31-B. Stopped Rolex. It's super rare for those things to break, but luckily for you, you found the one person in town that can fix them" her speech was happy but a bit robotic "I'll go for it right now."

She did, and came back with a golden Rolex working just as the day that it first came out of it's factory. He put it on right then and there and looked at it only to realize that he was late for work. He gave the clerk a really awkward goodbye and went back to his car. He drove as fast as it was legally possible to do so, until he got stopped at a red light.

Given that small moment of respite, he pulled out his phone again, the app and toyed around with it, wondering how it was possible for it to be real. Even with what had just happened, he refused to believe. Coincidentally however, he found an option that could be really useful at that very moment. 

It was titled “Traffic Lord'', and its effect was to allow the user to bypass any traffic laws, regardless of severity, and with the bonus that no traffic light would be red as long as he was near them. Thinking “i have nothing to lose” he pressed on it.

The light instantly changed colors, he sped up thinking it was a coincidence. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn’t, he didn’t care. He increased his speed and he didn’t stop until he reached the best of his ability to maneuver. Ten minutes later he was parking up at the lot of his office building. 

He didn’t want to admit it, but it seemed far too coincidental, that even at speeds far beyond those the roads legally allowed, not a single traffic officer made even the smallest of an attempt to even try to stop him, and that every single traffic light he encountered had turned green the second it came into view.

He tried his best to stop thinking about it but he genuinely couldn’t. Even when he was in the elevator he was still trying to come up with other ways to try to test the functionality of this app. Once he was on the thirteen floor, he walked to his office, closed the glass door, sat down and started fiddling with his phone again. After looking around the options, he decided that there was only one way to test once and for all if this thing worked as stated or not. He would be one of the wildest most batshit crazy options and he would apply it to everyone around him.

After a few minutes of looking through options, he found the one that was suitable for what he was planning. It was called Nude Aura, it's effects said that literally everyone around him in whichever building he was in would feel an overwhelming need to strip naked, and that once they did so everyone around them will believe that this was normal behavior it doesn't matter if they were or not in the building where the effect was activated. The effect on the minds of people will be as permanent as the user wants it to be, however the Nude Aura will follow the user to wherever he or she moves towards.

Michael pressed the option. And waited, and waited, and waited a bit more, before standing up, opening his door and walking through the place. He once again didn't expect it to happen, but to his surprise it had, everyone who was in the office was as naked as the day they were born.

His rational mins told him that this was impossible, but his pervy bisexual mind was having a field day no matter where he looked there was a naked person waiting for him. Guys that went from good looking to mildly fat but still handsome, with dicks that went from two to what seemed like nine inches, just hanging freely as God intended. And women oh boy the women, from all shapes all sizes just casually flaunting what their mamas gave them. 

Even Aiza, a muslim woman dedicated to her modesty, was completely naked, uncaring that every single sinful curve of her body was in full view of everyone. Also, contrary to his belief of how muslim women kept themselves, she was shaved downstairs and had a full hair of beautiful hair… not that he paid much attention to them, he was too busy ogling her tits. She didn’t have any particular reaction to seeing him enjoying her natural beauty. But once she started trying to make small talk, he started to feel a little awkward. So he found an exit out of that conversation, and made the walk back to his office while taking a good look out of every single sexy person he could. 

Once he was back in the safety of his private office, he felt free to let free the most vicious smile his face could produce, the sheer potential of it all. The amount of things he could do, his world would be right as he wanted it to be. And after his office’s phone rang to summon him to his boss’ office, he got the feeling that knew right where to start. He pulled out the phone and as he walked there, he went to the “Profiles section”, which catalogued all the people near him, and he went to the profile of Ralph Danvers, the boss of the marketing section of this company. He hated Ralph with a burning passion, he was immature, unprofessional, and Michael was sure that he had only gotten a position in the company because his father was on the board of directors. He was such a diva, that he wasn’t surprised at all when he went to his office’s door and saw that Ralph had a 1 and a half inch dick. But he hadn’t gone through the door without first inputting a custom command under Ralph’s Profile. 

The command stated that “Ralph cannot get mad at me, no matter what I did or his opinion of me. He is obligated to compliment me regardless of the situation. Ralph will also spend at least one hour of each of his work day’s sucking the dicks of every single one of the male employees of his branch of the company. He won't stop until they cum. No one will think that Ralph doing this is anything weird or strange at all, they will behave and think of it as if it was an everyday occurrence” 

After he went into Ralph’s office, Michael was told to sit in front of him. He did so, Ralph was as a naked as a newborn. And Michael could see that he was as hung as one too, because his polished glass table did absurdly little to hide Ralph’s absurdly small penis. 

“Stephens” 

“Yes, sir?” Michael asked reluctantly, he hated having to refer to Ralph respectfully, but he grinned and beared it. 

“Did you know why I called you here?” 

“Why sir?” 

“Because you came here almost twenty minutes past the proper time” 

“Are you going to fire?” he wasn’t particularly worried, Michael was pretty much an essential asset to the company, he was just doing some ‘beta testing’ so to speak.

“Fire you?” Ralph said, surprised, he immediately turned cheerful and laughed, before continuing “Michael, this kind of vicious disregard for other people’s needs and feelings is exactly what i’m looking for in a right hand man.” 

“Right hand man?”

“How does the job “Vice president of product marketing” sound to you?”

Michael was genuinely surprised, this went way beyond what he had put in the app. But he wasn't going to see a gift horse in the mouth. He simply said “that sounds great” 

“Amazing, because you start tomorrow” 

“Will I need to move the stuff in my office?” 

“Nah, we have bitches for that”

After some more questions and answers were exchanged, Michael said “Well, if that is all there is, I’ll go finish my last day as a marketing officer.” He stood up and turned around but before he could exit through he door, a very angry sound Ralph stopped by saying.

“Are you really going to leave just like that? Have you forgotten how protocol goes?” Ralph said, approaching Michael as he did “Drop your pants!” without bothering to wait for Michael to do it himself he forcefully dropped them himself. Michael's not insignificant dick flopped onto Ralph's face, he quickly took it and put it in his mouth. What followed was the sloppiest (and most unprofessional) blowjob that Michael had gotten since high school. Ralph slapped and gagged as he tried to deepthroat his employee, something that he wasn’t ready for even with Michael’s very modest six inches. 

What drove Michael over the edge wasn’t Ralph’s oral skills (hell no), it was actually that Aiza had come through the door when he was close. She spoke about how she needed Michael to take care of some important papers, as if their boss wasn’t sucking a man’s dick right in front of her. Her amazing nude body, plus the sheer casualty of her interactions while their boss pretty much fucked his own face using Michael’s dick just drove Michael crazy. He took Ralph's head and fucked his throat until he was about to cum, and when he was sure he was coming, he pulled out his dick and shot his load right on Ralph’s face. 

With the blowjob over, Michael put his pants back on, and went back to his office. But on the way there he could hear Ralph yelling at someone, saying “Anderson! Come to my office, you’re late to your daily dick sucking!”

Once again in his office, he fiddled with his phone. This time, he went to the profile of someone he cared about. Sarah Cox, his dear wife. Most people would say that why have a perfect marriage. And Michael would agree, save for a very small detail. Sarah was a pretty vanilla woman, at least in bed. 

She would pretty much do anything he asked for, unless it was too lewd. He decided to fix that. He went through the options, ticked on the “sexually promiscuous”, “Insatiably horny” and “dominant vixen” options, aside from those, he went into the custom option part of her profile, and imputed: “Sarah Cox will give me the wildest, kinkiest, and most depraved and surprising welcome home sex that we have ever have when i go back home today but will always and forever remain romantically loyal to me”. 

Knowing that something amazing was waiting for him at home, he worked with a renewed energy, more than he had in the last few weeks. He worked diligently for the remaining hours of his work day, and almost ran back to his car. He pretty much sped up back home, which means that he was there within fifteen minutes because of the lack of police stops and red lights. 

As he parked and stepped out of the vehicle however, he found himself stroked with a weird feeling of foreboding, there wasn't the usual noises, the tv was off and the kitchen was silent but as he entered on the living room he could hear the faint sounds of voices, that was strange, her wife didn't tell him about any coming visits from friends or family, suddenly the noises flat out turned into groans and desperate movements after his thirst in the office a cold realization struck him the chest.

In a flash he found himself on the hallway of the second floor, the first thing he noticed was the around of clothes thrown all around the place and the second was the increased volume of moans he was hearing coming from the master room, HIS room, stomping the floor with his feet he went directly to his room and slammed it open with all the bravado he could muster, what he saw shocked him. His loyal and obedient wife, the woman that could have arrived to their honeymoon as a virgin if she hadn’t given it to him after their prom dance, was on their bed sucking off four dudes at the same time…

“What the hell is this!” he yelled trying to muster the entirety of his masculinity, but it seems that it literary felled into deaft ears all four of the bastards were so focused on his cocksucking wife that none of them responded to him, he turned to his wife, as if to see even the barest glint of acknowledgement but what he instead got was to see his wife doing a face he never thought he would see on her, complete cock drunkenness

Michael stood petrified as he saw how his wife sucked deeply at each man, deepthroating, fondling each of their balls and even fingering their assholes, interestingly what caught most his attention was the look of each of her friends, a white, a black man, a latino and an asian, the multiculturalism was so strong that he could hear a liberal crying in the distance, all of them with his wife and all of them had a pecker twice as big as his even the asian guy which kind of offended him deep down.

Suddenly her wife stopped and instead hopped on her back and with a swift motion she opened her legs to the audience, showing her sopping wet pussy.

Horror gripped his heart “NO, NO FUCKING WAY!” Michael screamed alarmed as he tried to push the man away from his wife, the show was over...if it wasn't by the swift knockout given by the angry black man “Shut the fuck up you cracker!!!” the bellowed at him, he couldn't respond, he “blacked” out. Before long he found himself lucid again but to his absolute horror he was tied and naked!, he looked at his surroundings and found his wife and the four men looking at him with a mix of amusement and sadism, her wife never losing her cheer said “Hello honey! I was thinking about how boring our love life had been lately, so i thought that i would ask some of our neighbours to have some fun together!”, Michael was too stunned to say anything and a little bit intimidated with the way the other man was looking at him, where they really were their neighbours? Thinking about it for like a second never really interacted that much with many people in his neighborhood.

Thankfully all of them were horny to focus on him, it wasn't before long that they went back at business, leaving him bound and forced to be witness of this debauchery, but it seemed that this time the black guy of before decided to be the one lying on the bed, his dick engorged like the mast to the wind, his wife practically jumped on top of him and started to ride him with a ferocity that made him bitterly jealous, did she ever desired him that way? And it got even worse, as the latino got behind her to thrust her by the back door and the asian man step on the bed and put his crotch in front of his wife and ordered her to suck him off, the bed creaked in suffering as the four bodies started to move in unison, the other white man aside from him didnt finding himself without any holes to fuck set up to guide one of her hand to dick in order to masturbate him, it was a comical sight, he was truly impressed he didnt know she had it in her to be this much of a filthy whore.

As he stared at the grotesque machinery of flesh and cum a strange feeling started to raise within him, to see his obedient wife turned into a flesh hole by savage man, seeing her subsumed so completely by cock and balls, made his dick engorge with a mixture of lust and revulsion, a type of desire only known to the truly mad, allowing himself to fill his nostrils with the scent of cum and sweat, it inspired him “That's it! Fuck that little whore you fucking bastards!” he bellowed like commander to his troops and weirdly they responded in kind, increasing the speed of their humping and pumping so much that the skin of his wife turned red like a beet, “She is fuck meat, pummel her like m-meat!” Michael blabbered on and on as precum started to overflow from his dick stained the fine carpet, he couldn't help feeling a sweet pang of revenge as he saw how the man twisted and turned the sweaty mess that was his wife, the thristed, pounded and slobbered on her, he swore he could see her losing consciousness and nevertheless none of them stopped, she was devouring them like the borg, it was long before long that he felt it coming and like a geyser he shoot his cum all over himself and as if to follow suit the group climaxed as well with such savagery that the frame of the bed collapsed under its weight.

“Darling!” he heard Sarah say “you’re paying for another one””

Without the energy to argue Michael said “okay” 

The black neighbor got close to him, he put his slowly deflating cock up to Michael’s face and said “I have your wife’s cum all over my dick. Clean it all up” and without waiting for a response, he pushed himself in with little care for Michael’s well being or his need to breathe. He pushed himself in as deeply as Michael’s wind pipe would allow it, which was a lot because he was born without a gag reflex. For ten whole minutes, the black man fucked Michael's face, until he shot a load so huge that part of it came through Michael's nose. In his deep booming voice, the black man said “Good work cracka, did you teach your wife how to suck dick? ‘Cause you’re a natural at this” he slapped Michael’s face with his huge dick and laughed before turning around and going to lay on the broken bed. 

Next came the latino, who pulled a knife on him. Wel he pulled it on his ropes, because he used to cut with him free. He didn't understand why until the man picked him up and carried her to the middle of the room, in which his wife was in all fours getting her asshole stretched by the Asian. Michael wasn't particularly physically strong, so when the Latino forced him into the same all fours position, he pretty much had no option to do it. After which, his wife wasn't the only person getting her asshole stretched. The Latin American had sexual appetite as issues as the stereotypes said he would. Was really neither of them care, because 60 seconds later the Latino wasn't the only one enjoying it. 

Michael had a secret, something he had never told his wife before. Back in high School before they were fully committed to dating, he was kind of double timing her. With whom? With Jake Johnson, the quarterback of the football team, who fuck him in the ass after every game, something that Michael enjoyed their dearly, but could never tell anyone about. Not even her. So being on the floor, pinned down, and getting royally fucked by someone with more dick than brains, was actually feeling him with as much nostalgia as the Latino was filling him with cum. 

  
  


It didn't remain a secret for long though, because Sarah knew that he had experience at taking up the ass from the second he started moaning and demanding more. Not that he really cared, whenever he was getting fucked his brain entered auto pilot and only cared about getting pleasured. 

Noticing that they had a new slut on their hands, the remaining two guys decided to shift things up a bit. They sat on the broken bed and ordered the two sluts to come to them. Which they both willingly did. Once they relocated, the two men told them that they would compete for their cum. Sarah and Michael looked at each other, it was the first time in a hot minute that Michael's brain was actually thinking correctly even if it was overwhelmingly horny. Something that didn't last much because when Sarah looked at him she told him "if you win I'll let you impregnate me". 

Sarah Michael started sucking the guys off as much viciously as they could manage. Harkening to his days as a highschool slut, Michael actually started by the balls and made his way up, while Sarah went straight for the cock head. They were actually both amazing at it, something that the men they were sucking, were not shy to vocalize. In the end Michael wanted it more, as his man came first, and shot his load all over his head to prove it. 

Sarah pouted but a bet is a bet. So she turned on her back and spread eagle for her husband "c'mon, I lost so you get to try to knock me up, but with so much cum from these guys inside me, I can't promise you that the baby will be yours. I haven't taken any contraceptives tonight and I won't take them anymore. So we'll have more tries if you keep winning."

That alone was enough to give Michael a raging boner, he plowed into his wife with a fury and passion that he hadn't felt in years. All this disloyalty and jealousy was exactly the aphrodisiac that he needed because the way he was fucking Sarah was fucking with both of their minds Sarah felt like her brain was melting out of sheer lust for her husband, and Michael didn't want to stop pounding until there were babies inside her.

"I love you, I love you so fucking much" Michael said while fucking her furiously. 

"I love you too Mike" Sarah said, or so he thought, it was hard to tell because she slurred her words whenever she came so hard. 

It didn’t really matter what she said, it was enough to make him cum harder than he thought possible. Sarah interlaced her fingers with his, and kissed him, right before collapsing from exhaustion. He would follow suit almost immediately, as he fell into unconsciousness, he felt his body and hers get showered on something warm. While unlikely, he decided he was feeling their love as a couple, and calmly went to sleep. 

A few days later, a pregnancy test would confirm that Sarah was in fact pregnant. Though the fact that the baby born nine months later was the blackest infant Michael had ever seen immediately told him that it wasn’t his. He wasn’t mad, he did ask for this after all. He had actually grown to love Sarah’s wild sexual escapades more and more with each passing day and even used the app to make them bigger, more wilder, more public. His wife was the biggest slut in the world, but that was his achievement, and he loved her for that, why would it bother him when he wanted her to get dicked by every guy she met?

In the end, he would get a son of his own, after eight pregnancies made by strangers, he was elated to finally have his turn to own his wife’s womb. Any other man would be furious at having had to raise eight babies made by other men before finally making his own, but why would he? Michael was the king of his own world, and everything was exactly how he wanted it to be.


End file.
